


世界观交错的角色厨问卷Remix

by hengfous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Gintama, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna, Tokyo Babylon, World of Warcraft, type moon, 七侠五义
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_629211d</p><p>觉得应该叫“世界观出错的”而不是交错……绞尽脑汁才凑出十个，虽然预感会作死，但是作到这么死也是……到底还是跳了一题，高杉晋助和水野亚美的交往三周年纪念日是什么鬼！！总之排列组合的结果简直太鬼畜了非常无法直视，但是既然做了还是发出来了……</p><p>题目作者@光谱隐者Helium</p>
            </blockquote>





	世界观交错的角色厨问卷Remix

世界观交错的角色厨问卷Remix

觉得应该叫“世界观出错的”而不是交错……绞尽脑汁才凑出十个，虽然预感会作死，但是作到这么死也是……到底还是跳了一题，高杉晋助和水野亚美的交往三周年纪念日是什么鬼！！总之排列组合的结果简直太鬼畜了非常无法直视，但是既然做了还是发出来了……

题目作者@光谱隐者Helium

 

READY……GO

 

1、亚美（水野亚美，美少女战士

2、昴流（皇昴流，东京巴比伦

3、清隆（鸣海清隆，推理之绊

4、展昭（展昭，七侠五义

5、王耀（王耀，APH

6、晋助（高杉晋助，银魂

7、saber（阿尔托莉雅，TYPEMOON

8、绮礼（言峰绮礼，TYPEMOON

9、阿尔萨斯（阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔，wow

10、安度因（安度因.乌瑞恩，wow

 

1.请想象4和9性格对换的样子。

猫儿和阿萨斯？！一上来就是个下马威吗？！

 

表面上不会有什么分别。这两个人表面上都是温和可亲的类型。

但是等某黑暗系的侍卫实在受不了闲气辞官的那天，某太师和一众让他受过气的人恐怕都会被暗杀掉……

斯坦索姆不会被屠了。大概能救下几个幸存者，但是死的人却更多，所以大概还是会招致很多非议。

 

2.如果3和5的身份、立场与所在世界观发生交换，那么他们各自的故事将如何展开？

清隆和王耀我靠……

 

大概会变成死缠烂打的把所有的诅咒之子叫到一起吃个饭美其名曰交流感情，中途有猎人突袭，但是被轻松制住的轻喜剧了……

西装革履黑色削发思维缜密偶尔假装脱线的帅哥国家？没问题我爱这个设定。

 

3.如果7和8是一对可以性命相托的伙伴，请想象他们的初遇。

………………我不应该把saber和绮礼放一起的………………

 

——岩峰，绮礼？爱丽丝菲尔……

——听好了，saber，如果有人能在圣杯战争中赢过切嗣，那一定是名叫言峰绮礼的男人——

圆桌骑士们的王者，注视着面前阴暗的大教堂，以及天顶下微笑的褐色中长发的男人，略略皱起眉头。

“Servant Saber，应召唤前来。”她说道。

“你，就是我的Master吗？”

 

4.如果10情愿单恋着2，你认为会是出于什么原因？

卧槽10是安度因，我去看看2……昴流卧槽啊……

 

“……不……不……为什么会这样……”

年轻的王子捂住了嘴。他看到飞扬的花瓣扭合成树木的枝干，困住另一个男孩的身体。他想要帮忙，但是他所有能够做到的，只有看着男人走上前去，抬起男孩的下巴。

“你为什么不反击呢？”嘲弄一般的声音合着空旷的回音，在法术空间中涌动，“如果你认真战斗的话，应该能逃出这个法术啊？”

——你说谎！我的手没办法穿过栅栏捏断你的细喉咙，但我已经抓住了你的胳膊！

如果你认真战斗的话，应该能逃出去啊……

别说了，别再说了，求求你……王子闭上眼睛，逃避一般捂住耳朵。

“为什么你的眼神这么悲伤？感觉被我出卖了？这种事情是家常便饭啊？”

——我很清楚我的手上沾染了多少鲜血。我知道我造成了多么巨大的灾难。

“我并非特别讨厌你，当然也不是爱你。只觉得你是存在在那里的，一件物件罢了。”

——他本来有着最充足的理由要求我以死赎罪，却一直在监牢中陪伴我。

“即使接触了你那美丽的内心，结果，似乎也没有令我做出任何改变。”

——他对我讲述圣光。他告诉我，他相信我能够改变。当我只有憎恨和暴力的时候，他给予了我仁慈与宽容。

“很多被我杀了的人，包括七年前你看到的那个女孩，都在等着你……”

——此时此地，我对我的所作所为……

“再见了。”

——绝不后悔……

漫天飞舞的花瓣的幻影下，年轻的王子死死抱住脑袋，胸腔深处挤压出痛苦的叫喊声。

 

5.请想象1与6交往三周年纪念日的情景。

亚美和晋助……这个不行……因为晋助有又子，我没法成功的组合进去。

 

6.5走进自己最喜欢的餐厅。然而此时餐厅里人满为患，唯一的空位是在同样独自一人的4的对面。这时5会作何反应？假设两人并不相识。

王耀和展昭……终于有一个世界观没有崩毁的了

 

“你好？请问这里有人吗？”外表年轻的少年端着盘子，笑嘻嘻地询问貌似独身的青年。

“没人。”温和的青年人划开微笑，摇了摇头，把盘子往自己的方向拽了拽，伸手示意，“请坐。”

 

7.假设1和10是同班同学，两人为了备战期末考试准备开一个学习会。这个会开得如何呢？

亚美和安度因……两个学霸！圣光保佑！

 

埋头学学学学学……

“lim x→4/3（sin(9x2-16)/…………算了我不读它了，这道题我做不出来，帮我看一下？”

学学学学学……

“‘世界统一于存在’是一个错误的折中主义的命题，之所以是错误的，是因为“存在”是什么，在这里不明确的；如果存在是精神，世界统一于存在是统一于精神，这是唯心主义的命题；反过来，如果存在是物质，世界统一于存在就是统一于物质，这是唯物主义的命题。”

“……什么？”

“我在想，它是不是在否定你说的In the light we are one？”

“不能说全部否定。它否定了一半，同时否定了这个命题本身。”

“它把我绕糊涂了……（扶额）”

“慢慢来就好。”

学学学学学……

“十二点了，我都没注意……我去冲杯面。”

“不用，我和父亲说了，威尔会直接把我们的午饭送到房间里。”

“诶——当王子还真是不赖呢。”

“偶尔我也会这么想。”

 

8.一场大家都玩儿得很嗨的聚会散场后，6和7发现所有的善后打扫都被推给了他们两个。接下来剧情会如何发展？

晋助和saber…………

 

“果然还是把这个世界毁灭了算了。”少年抱着胳膊，皱眉，望着一团狼藉的现场。

“怎么能这么说呢？被赋予责任是骑士的荣耀！”

女孩子把手里的另一支扫帚塞进少年人手里。遮着一只眼睛的中二男生略微翻了个白眼，懒洋洋地倚靠上帚头的木杖。

少女转身面对乱七八糟的场面，呆毛翘了翘，捋起袖管，攥拳，两手叉腰。

“那么现在，让我们开始打扫吧！”

 

9.西方奇幻世界观下，2、3、8和9组成了一支旅行者小队，以接收任务获取的报酬为生。简述组内分工和他们的日常。可以按自己的理解给非超能力世界观下的角色安排职阶。

昴流、清隆、绮礼、阿尔萨斯…………逆天的队伍

 

昴流是除灵师所以是偏元素和恢复的萨满，清隆必然的亲儿子冰奥法爷，绮礼大概是拿三叉匕首和副手福音书的近战暗牧但是远程以及切神圣也碉堡，阿尔萨斯惩戒及三系圣骑士。

 

……真的逆天啊。各种意味上……

 

“你说过，当时你手下有一支雇佣军。你完全可以把那个镇子包围起来，逐一筛查僵尸和幸存者。教会碰到这种情况时就是这么做的，而且我们每每都会成功。”

年长的圣职者划开一抹神秘的微笑。

“究竟是什么理由驱策着你屠杀了整个镇子呢？阿尔？”

“够了，别再逼他了。”

年轻的男孩子站到了对峙的两人当中，推着金发圣骑士走开。

他看到青年人的拳头，它死死地攥着，仿佛它的主人下一秒就要冲回去，把他的盾牌拍到伪神父脸上。

黑色短发的男孩摇了摇头，神父真的很过分。“我能理解你。那件事情放在任何情况下，都没有正确答案。”

“谢谢。”青年松开拳头，他的呼吸轻松了一些：“每次提到这件事都想发火，我想我还是不够成熟吧。”

少年萨满仰头望着圣骑士的脸，青年人的神色里满是掩饰不住的痛苦。他不知道怎么安慰他，只好拍了拍他的肩膀。

“明明知道一提就急，你干嘛总是刺激他？”

目送两个孩子走远，年长的法师施施然地责备一旁的暗牧队友，但是他的语气里没有一丝指责，反而有点瞧好戏的意味。

“你也能看出来吧？”神父眯起眼睛，发出一阵低低的笑声，“那个孩子的本质，和我是一样的。”

“嗯……”法师略带客气地微笑，“不得不说，颇有些相似之处。不过……也有那么一点不同。”

“他不肯正视它。但是迟早有一天，那份恶意将会孵化。”棕褐色长发的暗影牧师握紧他的十字架，贴近双唇，满足地闭上眼睛。“会诞生出什么样的恶魔呢……真是值得期待啊。”

法师同样把目光投向两个年轻的背影。

或许还有其他的可能性……他暗自思索着。

希望，仍然是存在的……


End file.
